User talk:Draginfli
Archives: 1 - 2 - 3 First One on Your New Page =) Good afternoon Luminous You ~ You are always so kind to come to my rescue when I need help. I have FINALLY learned how to upload images ~ I'll swear, after that, ANYTHING is bound to be a piece of cake. I was not a cooperative student ~ not intentionally though. I can't believe how all of you were so incredibly patient. Thank You. What I need help with now is exactly what you have done with the index on your User Page. I have tried to find directions on how to divide the index into sub-categories; but I must not be looking in the right place. When you have some spare time, will you please guide me. I appreciate you so much. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow Girl, you are faster than a speeding bullet. Will those subsections in my index be automatically numbered, such as 2.1 and 2.2, etc? R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Keep your fingers crossed for me, here I gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You are not only faster than a speeding bullet ~ you are also brilliant!!!!!! It worked. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope that I know stuff that you just might need to know some day =) Have a fun weekend. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) New And Improved Banner Hey Dragin, I saw your banner on your user page, and I took it upon myself to create a mapped banner for my talk page as well. I'd like to get your honest opinion about it, if it isn't too much trouble and you have some spare time. P.S: Don't forget to try out the links as well! [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 17:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) New Policies Hello Draginfli! I have recently added our new policy to improove our wiki and make the rules clear. Please read them and apply them. If you find anything that needs to be changed, added or removed, please change it yourself or send me a message to my talk page. Also, please tell me if you agree with the new policies. Thanks, -- 01:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) New Logo I'm glad you asked! First off, I was promoted to admin, so I was able to change it myself. Second, Wikia's been having problems lately on their servers and there have been numerous caching issues on different wikis. The logo probably won't show up for a little while, because they have to fix this problem for everyone at the same time. I contacted them about this 2 days ago, and they said to just be patient, because there's no real quick fix that they can do that will allow the logo to show up on any of the new wikis or wikis that are changing their logos. We're all just gonna have to live with that ugly logo for the time being. :P Hope this clears some things up, [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 17:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin You sure you were the last to be informed? Maybe you ought to read the first line of the little message right above this one that I left you. :P Anyways, the congratulations are appreciated, I hope I can serve the you guys and gals that are a vital part of the wiki as well as Jay, Faern, Lucky, UC, or Matias. Thanks again! [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 17:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thana'vi You said that you wanted to know where I got the idea for the Thana'vi. I got it from the Fanfic story: Avatar: The Other, heres the link for it: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6055163/1/ The story isn't yet complete, but most of the descriptions for it is in the first and second chapter. He gives his name in the third chapter though. There are also several other stories on that particular site about crosses of Na'vi and Thanator, which leads me to belive that the idea is quite popular.Jhayk' Sulliy 17:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC) "HKT" sig request The sig works fine. Thanks. :3 HKT 21:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Is it possible to remove the underscores but keep the fading effect? : Hm, in that case, just take out the underscores. But keep the fade-in effect. : Yes, I realize that. Just keep the different shades for the three letters. : Nah, I'm fine. Thank you very much. HKT 04:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Upgrade I wouldn't call it fancy...more like the best I could manage without having to bug you for one. :P [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 04:16, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin! The new signature looks funny! But I will stick with my old one: Avataraddicted. Could you change the lettering though? Make the letterings more artistic? Xamogela sunexeia :)Avataraddicted 15:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin! I'm gonna go with the 2nd example you gave me :) Thanks again :)Avataraddicted 22:43, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot my friend! Xamogela sunexeia! :)Avataraddicted 09:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Gallery How do you make a gallery on your user page! ps ur a really good artist do you think you can draw a Na'vi picture for me plz i would really apprecaite it if you do plz make it sea blue w/ cyan stripes and like normal looking hairand normal sized feline ears for a avatar/na'vi plz and thank you!!Avatar Fan101 19:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) hi. What's Up? --Jetfire606 14:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin, guess what! My "old friend" is back! (At long last!) Yep, I just finished it...Whew, you have no idea how tired I am right now...But it was definatelly worth all the tire! Hope you like it! :)Avataraddicted 17:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin! I'm so glad you liked the drawing! It was so difficult to make, but the job is done, now! :) Also, can't wait to see more from you! Xamogela sunexeia! :)Avataraddicted 21:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Another art question, this time it's simple :) I remember you saying something about an online art school a long time ago, and I was wondering if you could run the name by me again. Sorry for all of the pestering :)o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 02:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll be on and off for awhile for now, but when school starts for me i'll be on most likely every day. One more question too, you said they send you assignments through the mail correct? Oh, about the pestering thing, whenever I ask you a question it seems to be something you've already told me once or twice :). And thank you when I get back home I going to see if I can get in :)o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 05:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) That's cool, thanks again.o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 17:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) One more. I have another question, I noticed on the HTTYD wiki you use your sig, how doy you get it to work? I know it's a template at least I think it is, but how do you set it up?o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 01:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin! Just saw your cartoon characters! Loooooooooooool, they are incredible! I dont know.I dont know hiw you do it...Giving character, into a cartoon character!!! I mean, chartoons are not as detailed as a normal character. So it is way more difficult to "give" them their own character! They are all great and so cute! :) Kendra Minori (I think that was her last name) is PERFECT! Her "character" is there! And Falco! He is awesome (in your drawing)! I cannot decide who I like the best; they are all so good! Keep op the good work (Yes, the mistake is intended. I know how much you enjoy correcting me... :] ) Xamogela sunexeia!Avataraddicted 16:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) No prob, I always like what you draw! :)Avataraddicted 09:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Like always much thanks! Oh, and I'm finally back to my regular routine so I'll be around a lot more like usual! Yay for teh int3rnetz! :Po_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 19:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Special You Hi Dragin ~ I have been meaning to message you for the past week and tell you what a special person I think you are. Last week when we were posting comments about the upcoming Avatar Con (positive thinking), your main concern on two separate blogs was to find a way to get all of our wiki family to the Con. You didn't want any of them to miss out on the fun and you came up with some pretty creative ideas on how to do it too. =) This shows what a sincere, kind and thoughtful person you are and I am very proud to know you. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 17:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Good Morning Dragin ~ Just writing to ask if you have heard from Nick lately? I haven't heard from him for a while and I am getting a little concerned. He hasn't been on the wiki lately either and that has always been a daily activity for him. I know that the two of you talk ~ I am wondering if he is ok? If you know anything, will you please let me know? Thanks bunches. Peace, Love and Hope. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 13:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dragin ~ thanks so very much for your message. I figured you would know since you two are good friends. I finally heard from him this morning ~ wish I had contacted you earlier and then I wouldn't have been so concerned =/ . I hope you are having a great weekend. Please let me know if I can ever help you with anything. Peace, Love and Hope. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 22:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Your new sig Hey Dragin, what's op? (I meant to do that). I saw your new sig...Wow that's funny! Seems that you really like Greek! Awesome! I laughed when I saw it! Χαμογέλα συνέχεια! :)Avataraddicted 08:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dragin ~ I saw your new sig on my User Page ~ very nice job and very creative! I like the way you took Greek characters and made them work in your name. Take care. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 04:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dragin ~ How cool are you!!!!!! I would never have thought of doing that ~ adding Peace, Love and Harmony to my sig. First of all ~ do you think that is kind of creepy or weird? Do you think that would in anyway offend anyone? If you think "no" to both of my concerns, I would love for you to do that. Oh Yes! Pretty Please. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 21:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Most Luminous You ~ you have added megawatts to my wiki sig and I can now spread peace, love and harmony wherever I go without worrying if I have any typos. =) I am still amazed that you even thought of that. A bow of submission to my extremely creative friend. Thank you so very, very much Dragin. You totally ROCK! Are you ready? Here it comes ~ R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony R 04:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) WOW! That is sooooo me! And that is soooooo you! I love it. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony R 04:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Answers Admin Hey Dragin! I've seen recently that the Answers Wiki has been kinda vandalized, and I'm not very active there, but I see that you do... so would you like to help me there becoming an admin? The administrative rights will only work in the Answers Wiki, not in this one. So, what do you think? :D -- 19:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Great, now what can an admin do in an answer wiki? Besides renaming and moving, you can delete stupid questions and block annoying users. Good luck! -- 21:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem, and remember that if you have any question, you can ask me in my talk page ;) -- 22:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, Dragin! Congratulations on your promotion! Skxwang 12:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol, for eternity? =P If it's from the Answers Wiki, go ahead and make your first block. If it's from this wiki, can you tell me what he did? -- 18:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for the heads up. -- 18:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: I can Block? Um... in the answers wiki? If so, that's normal, cause you're an admin there. But here? No, you can't block anyone here. Have you seen that button before? Maybe it's always there, and you can't use it... Try blocking Samsonius and let's see what happens =P Jk, try blocking someone else just to try, and maybe it's just a glitch. Tell me how are you doing with it. -- 00:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Heyheyheyheyheyhey! If you attempt to block me, I'll just unblock myself, though. :P 00:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Not if I remove your admin rights, which I have =P -- 00:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Psh, you know you need me more than I need you. :D 00:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Suuuure. As soon as you finish what you need to finish with the skin, I'll just block you forever, so hurry =P -- 00:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, I'll be sure to go as slooooooooooooooow as possible then. 00:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I meant that I would promote you as soon as you finish the skin ;) (that's not true, but it should work to hurry you up) So hurry! -- 00:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Okay, it said I can't block because I'm not as good as Samsonius =P JK It said I can't block because I'm not the required rank, basically. So it was just a glitch. And Samsonius can have his rights back =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 00:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::: :::::::Hee Hee ~ you guys should be an outsider evesdropping on your conversation (which I guess I am ~ oh nooooooooo, please don't block me for that). Every time I need some comic relief, I try and locate which stage Spidey and Samsonius are playing on. =P You two never let me down. See you all, maybe, tomorrow on the TLC, whoops I mean the IRC (if I can find my way in). Peace, Love and Harmony. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: "Cartoon-style" characters Oh. Mah. GAWD. Cuteness ovurload ._. Also, Neytiri's top is orange, not green. HKT 02:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ps3 i'm afraid i play ps3 because i'm one handed and can't play Xbox very well, sorry.I know EVERYTHING. 03:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I am, i've been playing the PS consoles since i was 5 when i played the PS1, gamers are amazed on how i play games one handed. I like to play fighting (tekken) RPG'S (Final Fantasy) Anime (DBZ games), most of the games i like come from Japan rather then US/Europe.I know EVERYTHING. 04:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it's because of the genres, but i do like GOW, Assassins Creed, games like that so it depends more on if i can play it or not rather then if i like it or not.I know EVERYTHING. 04:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) AC is actually rather easy, i'm one handed and i do pretty good, finished the second one, the GOW yes i ment "God of War" since i like Mythology., by the way i commented on the new look blog and i like it.I know EVERYTHING. 04:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sig G'day Draginfli, could I please have my sig changed to all upper-case? Thanks, Ozzyjalo94. Ah, Sean's changed it for me. OZZY 03:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You said that you got Xbox Draginfli before you said that you got Xbox LIVE well got an Xbox 360 now because my brother got the new Xbox and then I got his old one, so do you still what to be friends on Xbox? Also can you help me with my signature because I like the way that it looks but I don't know how to get a link in it to my user page and talk page so can you help me with that? Monster-Stevo 18:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: =D I sure will expect moar, becuase I'm probably going to stay up all night. I LOVE THIS THING!!!!!! Thanks! =^.^=The Freak is Awesome!=^.^= 01:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Contest Update Hello! First of all, thanks for participating in our Re-release Special Contest. This is just a notice to tell you that in one week the contest will close, and the next day the finalists will be announced, so please stay alert. If we don't hear from you three days after the finalists are announced, we will have to choose another one. Thanks! -- 16:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Unobtanium I fixed the sourcing issue, all you have to do is add tags around the URL to the source or what you want it to say. You can see the example that I did on that page in the history if you need any more explanation. 21:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Hi Draginfili, it's Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan again! I just wanted to say that I saw your autographed picture of Tsu'tey and the other autograph and I LOVE THEM! Thank you SO much! Your really didn't have to go to all that effort for me. Thanks again, and rock on! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ' '''Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan ' Creating the World of Pandora video Hi I came across your talk on Creating the World of Pandora video and wanting it to play on wiki than a link and I have found it on youtube but it is in three parts. Monster-stevo 22:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to be of help :) Monster-stevo 13:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) contest... Hi Draginfli. Thanks for your comment on my fanfic, it's awesome to know that someone liked it cause I, myself didn't, lol, weird right? I had to change some things cause coincidentally i've thought of a storyline too similar to Cameron's concept of the hunt, so I finished it not satisfied with the changes... Anyway, thanks a lot! =D I hope I win either, I'm not sure that there will be a re-exhibition here and download takes time, so it would be cool to win that DVD and watch the extended scenes in HQ. I also liked your poem, yours and Cadellin's are the best by far, I think the two of you are certainty in the finals. Good luck on the contest!!! =D P.S. Your drawings and coloring are awesome!! Especially the great thanator. With a storyline maybe you could make some kind of comic, I think you get what it takes to do that.o/ Congrats! '''Hi Draginfili! It's me, Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan. I just wanted to congratulate you on making it into the finalists of the Avatar Special Edition Re-Release Contest. I read your poem and absolutely LOVED it! I didn't make it and lost after being tied with one of the finalists, but I am not taking it the wrong way, and I actually voted for your poem to win! I loved it. You deserved to win, and I didn't doubt for a single minute that you would be in the finalists. I knew you would because you are a natural at writing! I am not going to make this a real long letter, but once again, Congratulations on becoming a finalist. Bye! PS: I didn't know if you got my first comment to your talk page, but thanks again for the autographed picture of Tsu'tey you gave me. I love it. Talk to you soon. Bye! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 'Sup! Hi Draginfili, again! I got your message, and you are totally welcome! You have been very helpful with many of my questions about Avatar on Avatar Answers, and I highly respect how much you know abaout Avatar. You must be very well educated. I saw your art you posted on your page, and I think you are an excellent artist! I love all of your art! I think it is very unique and beautiful. You seem like a very nice person, and you are one of the few members of Avatar Wiki I have been able to talk to and been able to get to know better. Now, you and Matias have become very good friends of mine. I hope to talk to you soon! Thanks again, bye! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan ''' Ideas for userboxs Hi I got a cupel of ideas for some userboxs and I want you to take a look to see if thay are alright and suggest some colors for them thanks. Monster-stevo 23:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for making those userboxs even tho I said to take a look at them and tell me what you think and suggest colors. So can you put a note on those userboxs on Tectonium Userbox Archive to say that I thought of them. (no offense by that) Monster-stevo 21:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia Look Hey there Dragin, I just wanted to give you some information regarding Wikia's new look, Oasis. I was wondering if you had any design ideas that you wanted to share, since I know you're pretty talented when it comes to this sort of thing. I'll be writing a blog about it pretty soon, and we may have a logo contest (again), and I just wanted to give you a heads up on it. I also kinda wanted to test out my new sig. :P Take care, 02:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, this new logo may or may not be easier to make. The new size isn't something that is really well defined, but the best one that I saw was the Red Dead Redemption wordmark, which is 250x65 pixels with what looks like about a 20 pixel buffer above the actual logo with nothing but empty pixels, and an 8 pixel buffer under the logo with the same thing. So it's going to take some time to figure this thing out, but it'll give you a lot of extra time to come up with ideas. ;) P.S. Great new drawing by the way, it looks fantastic. 03:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Smileys I see you like the smileys that I uploaded, I am going to add more when I feel the need add them to a blog posts/messages. On a different note did you want me to move your "My Picture Gallery" to the side of your user box under the videos or leve it where it is? Monster-stevo 23:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :I get them from DeviantART comments, I think they are about 50 different smileys flouting about on their. :Also I am doing a drawing, the first one in five years yes five years and I spent 5 days on it but I can't get the stripes and braids right on it. Monster-stevo 18:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Me Again Good Evening Luminous You ~ ohmigosh, I have never had the chance to tell you how awesome your User Page banner is ... it absolutely '''glows and glimmers. What a wonderful effect you have achieved ... great job! Well, my friend, are you willing to tackle my sig one more once? When you have time, will you pretty please delete the word "harmony" and add the word " hope" instead ... sorry to do this to you; but right now, I have a feeling that there should be some hope added to the mix. =) There is absolutely no rush on this ... just whenever it is convenient for you. Thank you soooo much. Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 00:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Done. :) 00:33, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : : :My Illustrious Samsonius ~ I sincerely appreciate your help with this. See, you are always watching out for me also'.'' ;) '''Thank you. Here it comes ... ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 01:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Thanks for participating in our Special Re-release Contest! The results have been published in our official blog, and we would like to congratulate you for your amazing entry. Thanks again! Xbox Live G'day Draginfli, yes I do indeed have an Xbox 360, but my dial-up connection makes connecting to Xbox Live a truly painstaking ordeal, so I only have Silver membership, and even then, I only go on Xbox Live for downloadable content (which takes FOREVER to download...) If I do eventually get broadband, I'll upgrade my Live membership and let you know. Have a good one, 'OZZY' 05:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Spelling Hi again Draginfli please can you check my spelling, grammar and maybe rephrase it in this text from Fun Facts, I know which words are spelled wrong but it's I just don't the right spelling and it drives me nuts! ( 'In the scene where Jake and Norm go see there Avatars for the first time flouting in the tanks, the avatars queues was braided and had a bobble on the end of it. But they have not been touch sine loaded on to the Venture Star and Jake says that "they got big" saying that Avatar must have been an infant or embryo when Jake had last seen his Avatar.' ) Thanks Monster-stevo 22:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thank-you Draginfli but Faern tuck it down because "''it's nowhere stated that the avatars haven't been touched during the journey" do you think I've got a good point tho, think about it why drain a big tank (maybe a cupel of times) on a space craft in zero G which will be very messy Just to plat some hair? Logic. :Also I want to point out that at the end of the film that Jake says "...I don't want to be late to my own party, it's my birthday after all." and people ashroumd that this was his birthday on August 24 but could he be saying that this is his new birthday as a true Na'vi. Monster-stevo 18:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::If I got your point right, then you think that it is an inconsistency that the queues of Jake and Norm are already braided inside the tank. There are 2 possible explanations for this: 1. They grow already braided. All Na'vi babies you see in the movie already have a braided queue, 2. Braiding was done through a hole at the top of the tank to protect the nerves of the queue that might easily get damaged. So as long as you don't have evidence that both possibilities are wrong, I don't see an inconsistency. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I get a bit of what you said Faern but I don't understand the word inconsistency it's the key word hear and I looked it up and I still do not understand it, so could you use a dumber word for me instead after all I am a simple person. Monster-stevo 21:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Inconsistency means that something does not fit into the overall picture or that two things do not logically fit together. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 00:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Xbox 360 i was just wanderin do you have an Xbox 360 because ik me and u dont talk much but i was just wanderin because i would like to expand my reaches into my friends i have here and that i have on my xbox 360.....if you do my gamertag is Rogue of fe....well ye have fun now ye hear"Rogue the Guildmaster 15:50, October 29, 2010 (UTC) How to Turn the Tide Hi Dragonfly, I manage to get the Turn the Tide achievement and hear is how you can get it. *First you need to complete one side (Na'vi or RDA) on the game and complete all sector to 100% done. *Then go into conquest mode, you should have a very high score. And before you move build an army of 50,000 to 70,000 troops, 60 to 80 ground units and 40 to 70 air units. *To do this you need not care about the territories that you've overtaken because you need to move quickly. *And lastly, takeover the weakest territories first. Note 1: For me started moving southwest, then I went west around the south pole (lower half of the moon has less troops and units than upper half also southern half has more weak territories.) then I worked my way upwards. Note 2: Warning when you are about half done the opposition could launch an army as big or bigger than yours so be careful. And random side note: in your trivia about you being weird, if you are with people that are as weird as you would that make you normal? Useful information brought to you by Monster-stevo 13:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) FINALLY! Draginfli! You are FINALLY my friend on Avatar Answers because HappCat203 asked me to be their friend. I accepted it and found yours right beside HappyCat's friend request! It's about time! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 7021 I'm afraid your accidental discovery is incorrect. 7021 is not a prime. It can be factorized to 7*1003. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yoo Hoo Good Morning Dragin ♥ ~ I have really missed you on the wiki ... are you alright????????????? Please come back "home" soon and play with us, ok????? ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 16:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dragin ~ thanks for letting me know. Are you sure everything is ok? Have you been keeping busy with school? Have you been gaming a lot? Have you had any snow to play in? Have you been drawing? Sorry about all of the questions; but it just isn't the same without your happy comments on the blogs. :-( ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 23:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dragin ~ Santa is coming tonight ... whoo hoo ;-) I apologize that I keep bugging you about stuff; but, I know you keep in touch with Nick and I am just wondering how he is. I thought for sure he would be back on the wiki once school was out for the holiday; but he is missing in action. Just checking to make sure he is ok. BTW thanks for updating me on you ... you can run but you can't hide. XD ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 18:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much for letting me know that Nick is ok ... he never seems to feel happiness in his life and that makes me sad. When you talk to him, will you please tell him "hi" for me and that I miss him on the wiki. Now, for you, Ms Dragin, I wish you a most joyous Christmas and I hope that Santa brings you everything on your list. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 20:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you make me my own sig? Hey Draginfli! Matias told me that you design custom signatures for the users, and I am in desperate need of one. Can you make me my own signature in Papyrus font, and can you make the color solid blue? Thanks so much! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 18:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Thank you! Draginfli, I didn't know if you got this message on my talk page or not, but I just wanted to say thank you so much for the signature! I am glad that I was able to preoccupy you with that sig, and it is EXACTLY as I imagined it! It could not have turned out better! Thank you so much! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 15:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Hey Draginfli How have you been?I know EVERYTHING. 14:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm good, i'm looking forwad to November this year going "home" for my 21st. Hopefully see my girlfriend and have a time. I see nothing special then for you at the moment.I know EVERYTHING. 02:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Yoo Hoo Hey Luminous One ~ thanks for the response on Nick's page. I know that you two have always been close and if there is any information you could give me about him, I would really appreciate it. My email is lindabsmith1@sbcglobal.net. He and I were very close once and I still worry about him and care a great deal for him. Be well. Hugs, Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 04:48, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for this information. I know he had a very tough time earlier this year and I am happy and relieved to hear that everything seems to have smoothed out for him. **fingers crossed** He is one of the most special people I have ever known and I sincerely miss our conversations. But, I understand the reason why. You are my lifeline to him and I thank you for being patient with my inquiries. How did everything go in college for you this year? I would love to know what your major is .... surely it must have something to do with art! Yes, you have definitely been missed on the wiki; but it is more important to take care of your education before anything else. Take care of you. Hugs, Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 23:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) WOW .... A's in trig ..... totally awesome .... congratulations! Geology will be sooooo much fun for you! I am very good friends with a guy who is a planetary geologist for NASA ..... that impresses me a LOT! :-) My major was Geography, which included a lot classes in physical geography and archaeology .... I was absolutely passionate about everything I learned .... I was one of those students who the professors loved because I asked so many questions and the other students hated for the same reason. :-) I picture you as a question-asker also. Please keep me informed on your progress ..... I am excited for you. Dinosaurs Rock(s). Heh Heh Take care. Hugs, Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 02:43, July 18, 2011 (UTC)